Demyx, A Secret Writer
by lookiewhatwehavehere
Summary: Holding more intelligence than anyone gives him credit for, Demyx decides to write a tribute to the one person he that made him question as to whether he truly didn't have heart.


Demyx - A Secret Writer

I had been laughing on that day, tears of happiness had been cascading down my cheeks as I laughed at the jokes that my fellow Nobodies were telling me. I had been smiling so much that my cheeks were sore and my sides ached. I had spoken with him, smiling as he answered in that quiet, shy way of his. I had admired that man, he was so strong, so intelligent and handsome that I could only dream of being up to his standard. Although he was wasn't the most sociable person, he had always been quiet talkative around me, our difference in personalities could have pulled us together I suppose, like the opposites of a magnet. He would always listen to me when the other wouldn't, he would sympathise with me if I had had a bad day or I had been picked on by the other members again.

Yes.

I miss him.

I had never felt so much pain before when I heard from Luxord that he had been taken from this world, faded into nothingness. I remember screaming and throwing things around my room, I even damaged my sitar in the process, the photo's of him on my wall came down in shreds, all but three.

The first photograph was when I first collected the camera from a shop in a place called Hollow Bastion, I was so excited that I just had to show him, he had laughed at my excitement and had patted my shoulder gently with a carefree smile on his lips, probably thinking I was over reacting about a camera, but I had never been able to create memories before that had stuck in my head and taking photo's just seemed like the perfect way to do that. He had suggested that I should take photo's of the scenery surrounding Hollow Bastion, but I had refused, I wanted to take a photo of me and him, to show a memory of our friendship. Obviously, he was shy around cameras, though I couldn't figure out why, though he was my best friend, I hadn't been blind, he was defiantly a beautiful man and had no reason to be so shy around cameras.

The first photo, a beautiful photo that showed me with my arm around his shoulders, his blue-purple hair hiding half of his face as usual, a heavy blush across his cheeks.

The second photo I had taken when I had somehow deranged myself into thinking I was a professional photographer, I had been going around the castle snapping photo's of everything I could see, but nothing had satisfied me enough for me to keep, so I deleted all of them. But then I saw him, he was sitting on one of the window ledges on the sixth floor of the castle, the moonlight illuminating him in all the right places as he sat there reading his thick fictional book, I personally didn't understand the concept of his reading habits, but then again, he didn't understand the concept of my music habits. I had aimed to camera up, with an incredible steady hand if I may add, and I quickly took a picture of him, it was absolutely perfect, so perfect I would have gladly run over to him and embrace him in my arms until he was squirming for breath.

The third and final photo that I have of my dear friend is my most precious one, I had taken it the last ever time I saw him. It saddens me to think that I hadn't known anything when taking this photo, I could have stopped it from happening, my friend would have still been here, right now, as I am writing this log.

We had been sitting in the castle gardens, laughing at Marluxia for his strange love of plant life (that man should have been working in a garden centre, he would have loved it I'm sure), the wind had just begun to pick up as I raised my camera, showing him the photo's I had taken earlier that day, he had pointed out a few that he thought were impressive and he had also pointed out the ones that hadn't looked right, I liked that about him. He was honest, but not arrogant.

It was when I suddenly stumbled across the photo I had taken of him on the window ledge that he fell silent, something in his facial expression told me that he wasn't angry or annoyed with me, in fact, I he was showing the opposite emotion, he was happy and grinning at me, the first time I had seen that man grin was the first time I had realised how much I truly cared for him. It pains me to think I'll never get to tell him now.

So much for not having hearts, hey Superior? I think you were wrong about that.

When he grinned at me, he had placed his hand on mine and had embraced me with his arms. He had rested his head upon my chest where the zipper of my Organization coat lay, his gloved hands had moved and were comfortably around my waist, he had then looked up at me and whispered.

"Another memory, perhaps this is worth taking a photo of, Demyx," his voice was soft and happy as I smiled down at him, lifting the camera above our heads and taking a beautiful picture of our embrace, his eyes look like jewels in this picture, so beautiful and full of depth, I often found myself nearly drowning in them, I never wanted to be apart from his side and I sometimes found myself thinking he felt the same about me. But now I'll never know.

Number Eight.

Traitor.

He knew how important he was to me. The red head who walks so confidently as if he has the right to be so arrogant, he means nothing to me, he is nothing to me. He took him away from me, my dear friend. My dear friend who had to suffer as he faded, I know number eight wouldn't ever go easy on him, he never went easy on anyone in the Organization except for his little blonde friend, Roxas, number thirteen, who I feel quiet sorry for. I fear that Roxas may meet the same end as my friend.

Betrayal.

That's what my friend died from. My sweet, caring, beautiful friend who I so wish was here right now. I must ask for forgiveness as I seem to have shed some tears for him and now my handwriting is all smudged, I want to see him again some day, even if it's just in my dreams, I want to tell him, tell him how I really feel about him, tell him about how many other photo's I have taken, tell him about the new melodies I had learnt since his death. I will never forget my best friend. Neither will I ever forget our last conversation.

"I have always been alone, no ones truly understood me, I would often walk alone in the castle, hiding myself away in the library for many reasons that I wont go into at this present time, but then I found you, I have never felt so lucky to have a friend like you. Though some think of you as an idiot because of your happy personality, I think your are probably one of the most intelligent people I have ever had a conversation with and I find your caring nature…quiet endearing actually,"

"Thank you, Zexion,"

End of Log.

Number Nine.

Demyx.

**I actually had to stop writing a few times because I was getting all teary =/ Zexion should have more credit and more fans. So should Demyx. This fanfic means alot to me (as weird as that sounds to all of you) but it really does so REVIEWS would be extremely appreciated in this case as I want to 1. Find out what you think about my writing skills 2. If you enjoy reading my stories and 3. If you will carry on reading my future stories and standalones.**

**This can be taken as a yaoi fanfic or as a friendship fanfic. Chose what one suits your mind ^_^ **


End file.
